


mission impossible

by pleurer



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Adventures In Space, Double Drabble, Fake Marriage, M/M, Pining, Undercover as a Couple
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-14
Updated: 2019-07-14
Packaged: 2020-06-09 15:38:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19478920
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pleurer/pseuds/pleurer
Summary: Two years ago, if you’d told Peter his first date with Tony Stark would be undercover at a weapons-dealing black market on an alien planet, he would have laughed in your face.





	mission impossible

**Author's Note:**

  * For [thedevilchicken](https://archiveofourown.org/users/thedevilchicken/gifts).



> Set in some post-IW AU where Tony and Peter work with the Guardians sometimes. Hope you enjoy your treat! 
> 
> Originally posted 7/4; redated for reveals on 7/14.

Two years ago, if you’d told Peter his first date with Tony Stark would be undercover at a weapons-dealing black market on an alien planet, he would have laughed in your face. 

He doesn’t know why these aliens have a strict rule to only work alone unless married, but Tony needed the backup, and Peter was more than happy to be backup. He’s grateful that alien culture is weird, for it allows him the heart-stopping pleasure of being introduced as Tony Stark’s husband. Even the unimpressed gaze of the tall purple alien can’t put a damper on his joy.

The tech is marvellous, too. Peter is distracted by looking around, until he hears Nebula’s voice buzzing in his ear, telling them to get in position.

Tony leads Peter to the next stand.

“We’re interested in the laser cannon,” he says, sliding his hand easily around Peter’s waist, and oh, a certain part of Peter is definitely interested. The warmth of his skin against Peter’s, even through his jacket, makes him dizzy. “Right, babe?” Tony adds, in a singlehanded attempt to bring about Peter’s early demise.

“Yep,” says Peter weakly. “The laser cannon.” 

This is going to be a long mission. 


End file.
